Day Out
by missanimefan
Summary: With the crew back together and having just been through an intense fight, Ruby is determined they should have a day out.


**Series** : RWBY  
 **Characters** : Yang/Blake  
 **Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of established relationship

 **Summary** : With the crew back together and having just been through an intense fight, Ruby is determined they should have a day out.

 **A/N:** Gonna try dabbling in picking up fanfic writing again maybe. Why not start with one of my faves? **Spoilers for season 5.**

* * *

"Yang!"

Ruby ran up to her sister with a bounce in her step, the first clue the girl had thought of something she considered a great idea. Normally she would be interested to know what it was but considering Blake had only just rejoined the group, she could take a guess.

Probably punch it out of town too if her guess was correct.

"What's up sis?"

"Okay so I was talking to Weiss last night about how you were a little weird when Blake came back and she said-"

"To go to sleep already?"

The smaller of the sisters crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, "Well yeah... but no! We should all go into town and have lunch! Weiss says she heard of a nice tea house but I think I saw a really go place on the way- well smelled it- it smelled good. We should go!"

It would be a miracle if anyone had caught any of that with how quickly the girl spoke in her excitement, but for blonde sibling it was no trouble. That left the matter of answering the shining eyed youth that looked up at her hopefully. With everything they had been through it was little surprise Ruby sought to help the team rekindle bonds. After all, only recently had any of them finally been blessed to cross paths and reunite in the first place.

"Alright-"

"Yay!"

Yang placed a hand on her little sisters shoulder before she got the chance to vanish and tell the others, "But first I want a spar! I heard you took on a crazy Grimm on the way here and I wanna see what you learned!"

Ruby rubbed her arm, "I mean, it was more of Nora and Ren who deserve the real credit there. Jaune too-"

The blonde pressed a finger to the pale girls lips and grinned, "Nu-uh, you guys were a team so you all get credit. Meaning you too! I bet you picked up a thing or too from fighting together, so show me what you got!"

She huffed again but nodded and smiled, "Okay, but you gotta PROMISE you'll go!"

"I promise sis."

"Then let's do this!"

Ruby was exhausted by the end of their spar and had laid quietly with her sister under the cloudless sky as the sisters caught their breath. Yang was impressed with how far her sister had progressed since joining Beacon. Of course she would only have gotten stronger since then. It was almost as if the competition had been just yesterday-

If only they had seen sooner what dark truths lie ahead.

Yang was snapped out over her thoughts when Rubys' face hovered over her. She hadn't noticed the rose themed girl get up and already dusted off. Now she was staring directly into vibrant purple eyes that Yang hadn't realized til that moment she hadn't blinked.

Once she blinked Ruby took that as a sign she was done daydreaming and offered her a hand. Naturally Yang accepted it and dusted herself off once she was standing again. Ruby had begun to cheerfully explain how she had seen her friends fight and how awesome her sister was even now. The blonde barely processed any of it though as she remember what her mother had told her and recalled how this whole mess had started. If she had seen it coming sooner she could have done something.

Saved their friends...

...Saved people...

Been prepared so Blake wouldn't have left in the first place.

"YANG!"

The older sister finally snapped out of it and glanced at her little sister who had eyes filled with worry. She quickly remembered there was no going back and at least her little sister was still okay. That was what mattered most. Not only that but she had found Weiss and Blake returned not only to them but with the assistance they needed to turn the tide on one of their greatest foes.

If only for a short time.

"Sorry sis, what was that?"

"I'm gonna get the others ready to go. You get ready too okay?"

"Gotcha."

The silver eyes lingered as if wanting to ask what had gotten her sisters attention but she went ahead and left once Yang gave her a reassuring nod and pat on the back.

Maybe an outing would prove good for them.

It would be Weiss who ended up making a comment first.

"Ruby... I thought you agreed to finding the tea house?"

"I mean," she drawled as the ice princess glanced over the town map, "I mentioned it but I'm hungry Weiss."

"Why didn't you get a snack before we left?"

"Uhhh..."

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "You know following a _smell_ is probably a bad idea. We might never find it now."

"Say it's not so," she dramatically threw herself at Weiss who caught her without a thought, "You can find it right? Right?"

The heiress sounded exasperated and held the map out of Rubys' grasp, "I can only do so much you know."

"Why not use that needle blade of yours to find North," Yang chuckled, receiving a disapproving glare.

"It's not a compass and you know that. You could probably just punch us there," the Schnee snipped back calmly, "This is your fault Ruby."

Yang tuned out the twos debates as she looked around and tried to figure out where exactly her sister had been trying to go. Of course it didn't help much that every building was blocking the next so she just crossed her arms and leaned on the nearby wall when she watched Blake walk up to the two bickering and easily snatch the map away.

"H-Hey!"

"You're thinking about it all wrong. Look," she pointed to a spot on the map, "Here is where we are. You can tell by the way the streets we've taken so far are like compared to this. If you smelled it when you first arrived it'd be over here."

"Wow!"

"I-I could have figured that out too. Ruby was grabbing at the map too much is all..."

Blake raised a brow but didn't speak the question as she began walking in the direction she had pointed out. The others followed her with a shrug since it was better than arguing in the streets until nightfall.

Only once they finally came to a stop outside the small restaurant did Blake stop and hold out a hand as if presenting a prize, "See. Here it is."

"That's so cool! Do you have enhanced smell," Ruby giggled and Blakes' ears folded a little as she blushed, "Sorry."

"It's fine," the faunus turned away and walked into the establishment, "Are you coming?"

Ruby shoved Yang forward with Blake who looked just as confused but she just smiled, "We'll be back! I'mma go with Weiss to that tea place."

"Tea house."

"Yeah that! We'll grab a drink and be back!"

"Do you even know how tea works-"

Ruby tugged Weiss' arm and ran off, "Bye!"

"W-Wait! Ruby!"

There wasn't a chance for the two to argue before their teammates were gone, "And she left."

Yang turned and following Blake, "I figured she might do that..."

It was Yangs' turn to look curious but Blake simply shrugged it off. There was no point in pressing it right now, but she wondered if this had been her little sisters plan the whole time. Knowing the bubbly girl, she had planned it all long before asking Yang to join them. How much had Blake already known before this trip though? Probably not much from Ruby herself. Blake was just that smart.

The two took a seat in a corner away from the few patrons. Not many were out at the moment, likely due to the chaos that happened not even a few days ago. Most would be trying to work things out right now, only a few would be taking the time to be at a restaurant for now.

That was fine with her though. Between the chaos Blake had been dealing with, thanks to the help of the other faunus, and the sorting Yang had to deal with after she had brought out that lamp. Qrow had been quick to warn her of the oncoming danger along with the help and filling in from Ozpin.

A break well deserved.

The awkward silence had continued until Yang finally got antsy after they ordered their food so finally she decided to initiate the conversation.

"Ya-" "Bl-"

"Oh sorry, go ahead."

"No it's fine, what did you wanna say?"

Yang waited patiently for Blake to answer. Go figure they would decide at the same time to speak and only make it more weird.

Heavy sighing finally followed and the Belladonna glanced down with ears pressed close to her head, "I'm... I'm really sorry."

"What?"

Blake glanced at the mechanical arm and finally met the lilac eyes piercing her very soul, "You looked out for me... and I left you without a word... that was wrong of me... I'm sorry. I really am Yang I-"

The poor girl hadn't even noticed the tears brimming in her own eyes until Yang reached forward and wiped them away. The faunus was pulled into a hug and shushed softly.

"It's okay. I won't say it's okay, but I forgive you. Just... don't run off like that again okay? We're here for you. I'M here for you."

The girl buried her face in Yangs' shoulder as she tried to calm herself. It worked fairly quick thanks to the soothing circles Yang massaged along her back. Just like her mom, Yang had that skill to get through to people... and not just by literally punching through them either.

They parted as their food arrived and chatted about small things that happened along their journey. Yang had finished first and was leaning back talking while Blake finished up when the cat girl interrupted.

"Do you think we can be the same."

It was quiet and if Yang hadn't listened for it then it would have been missed.

"Hmm," Yang muttered and met the sad eyes before her with a gentle sound of frustration, "Blake..."

"Yeah?"

"It will take time."

The poor girl looked downhearted so Yang made sure to stop her from thinking too much more on it, "I think it will be okay. Nothing changed as far as loving you goes. I'm just still shaken up by that battle, you know? I don't think we'll get much time for anything but fighting for awhile... so it might be a little while before we can have a serious talk about what happened. That doesn't mean I don't want it to work though."

Blake nodded, "I understand... does this mean... we aren't together now?"

"Oh heck no," Yang shouted without a thought and waited for the few who stared at her to look away before continuing, "I mean no. No way would I give you up. I just mean it'll be a little rough for now. I'd never give you up, Blake, you know that right?"

The worried appearance finally relaxed into a peaceful one with that declaration, "I'm glad... I don't want to give you up either."

Yang smiled, "Can I get that as a promise kiss?"

Her partner giggled as quietly as she could but nodded, "I'd like that."

Yang slid her hand into Blakes' and leaned over, brushing her slightly chapped lips over her kitties soft ones. Blake closed her eyes when they pressed together and she dipped her tongue out to wet the chapped ones she loved so much.

Yang pulled away with just as much sadness as her love, "I'd love to continue that kiss... but we have to pay and meet up with Ruby before it gets too dark."

Blake nodded and they paid, heading back to the shop Ruby had mentioned right as the duo burst out and crashed directly into them.

"Sorry," Ruby shouted until she noticed who they ran into, "Oh! We were just going to look for you!"

"Look for us," Blake tilted her head and Weiss scoffed.

"Ruby forgot the way. Again."

"You didn't remember either!"

Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "You also literally pulled me away too fast to notice."

Ruby apologized again while rubbing her head as Weiss scolded her and the other two snickered.

"Let's go home guys."


End file.
